2d6 Quick and Dirty
Original Source: http://www.homebrew.net/games/2d6QnD.html A Role Playing Game By Chris Garrison Edited for style and typos. 2d6 Q&D is for playing a quick role playing game off the cuff... maybe you're between events at a convention, perhaps your regular GM isn't prepared this week, or maybe you want to teach someone new to role playing the simplest kind of interactive storytelling. Game Play One person will play all non-player characters, monsters, and anything else that comes up within the basic story and world you play in. Anytime you want to do something that might not succeed, This person, the Game Master (GM) will have you roll two six-sided dice (2d6). Every trait you have that could apply to the task gets you a +1 to this roll. If the task really doesn't fit your Class (see below), the GM will probably make you subtract two from the roll. In general, you'll need to roll a target number of 8 or better to succeed at any task. Very difficult tasks might require a target of 10 or better, and near-impossible tasks might require a 12. A roll of 12 is always a success, 2 is always a failure. With GM permission, items may also be used as traits, such as armor or weapons or pocket computers. Character Creation First, think of the kind of character you want to play. Maybe you want a Beastly Barbarian who's got minor shamanistic magic powers. First, start listing the kind of traits she might have. Super Strong. Swordplay. Wilderness Survival. Shamanistic Mojo. Naīve Charm. The GM should set starting number for the number of traits a character has. A good starting number is 6 for normal heroes. If you want additional "plusses" in a trait, you must "buy" it by giving up additional traits for each plus. This has the negative effect of overspecializing and taking away some versatility. It is up to the GM whether any set of traits is too powerful or too limiting. What weaknesses or oddities might set her apart from the stereotypical Barbarian? List one or two of these: Afraid of snakes. Vengeful: Pirates killed her father when she was young. Okay, there you have a description of what she's like, and can begin picturing her in your mind. So if you hadn't already done so, think of the one to three words that define the character's job or archetype. We did this right off, she's a "Barbarian Shaman". This is your character's Class. The first word always defines the most important aspect of the character, what they're best at, followed in sequence by lesser descriptors. Conflict All opposed actions are conflicts, whether arm-wrestling, swinging swords, flinging spells, having a gunfight, or playing chess. Each person involved in the event first rolls 2d6 and adds any appropriate traits to see what the order of action is. After that, the first to go acts by declaring which traits she will use against the opponent. This opponent declares any traits being used in return. Both roll, adding traits. The highest total is the winner, and if the first player wins, the opponent must mark off a trait. Damaged traits may not be used until healed. If a player has no traits remaining, they are defeated, and the winner may determine the loser's fate, keeping it appropriate to the type of conflict. Damaged traits will heal over time at the GM's discretion, or through use of healing traits. Some non-physical damage may heal instantly, such as after a chess match or a verbal debate. Item traits can be "healed" by being repaired by individuals with skills and tools to do so. Advancement If you continue the adventures of your Q&D characters, then the GM may allow the addition of traits after a session is over. Optionally, the GM may allow exchanging unused traits for new ones, or for additional plusses on existing traits. Category:Meta